


生花

by Alotus417



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotus417/pseuds/Alotus417
Summary: 一个疾风兄弟的片段，延续自《乘风归》里带着希望的意难平。
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)
Kudos: 8





	生花

永恩的绷带下面有什么？  
终于有一天，亚索在比尔吉沃特的一家小酒馆里向永恩提出了自己的疑问。  
模样变得陌生的兄长看了他一眼，转过头去，仰头饮了一大口橡木杯里的啤酒。  
“伤疤。”  
他语气平淡地回答。  
亚索的思绪一下子被拉回到了多年前的那个雨天——  
剑刃穿身而过，鲜血滴下，绽放在荒原。  
“我并非是杀人凶手……”  
“那你为什么……要逃呢？”  
他兄长身上的致命伤口，是他的剑、他的心，亲手造成。  
他是无可奈何，但心仍然被揪紧。  
鬼使神差地，亚索问道：“它……还会不会疼？”  
永恩愣了愣，似乎没有料到亚索会提出如此愚蠢的问题。好一会儿，他才轻轻摇了摇头。  
“不会。”  
“那就好。”  
亚索如释重负，在高脚凳上不适地动了动，希望兄长不会对他别扭的关心和歉意做出评价。  
永恩注意到了亚索的小动作，很轻地笑了一声。亚索被这笑声引得侧过头去看他的兄长。永恩似乎有话要说，但只是用缠裹着绷带的指腹摩挲着手中的酒杯。  
“这种程度的伤不会消失，”片刻后永恩说道，他微微垂头，似乎突然对杯身上的纹路产生了极大的兴趣，不太自然地躲避着弟弟的目光，“但的确已经痊愈。至少，不会再让我感到痛苦。”  
闻言，亚索怔了一瞬，然后咧嘴笑了。他已经很久没有这样发自内心地感到高兴。诚然，永恩的话并不坦率，但这话语中隐含的原谅足够减轻亚索心上的重担。  
“永恩，”亚索屈指扣了扣吧台，又叫了一轮酒，“让我再请你喝一杯吧……哥哥。”  
结果那天晚上，他们一直喝到酒馆打烊。亚索站起来的时候跌跌撞撞，摇摇晃晃地走了两步，差点一头栽倒在地上。永恩有些嫌弃但又无可奈何地把弟弟的胳膊架到自己肩上，扶着嘴里还在叽叽咕咕说着胡话的亚索在酒馆附近找了家旅店借宿。  
——他总不能把亚索扔在那里。就算他想，亚索也一直抓着他的衣襟不撒手。  
“好了，你放开我，去休息。”  
永恩费了点力气才把亚索搬到床上，扯过床尾脏兮兮的毯子勉强盖在他身上。结果亚索突然用力扯了扯他的衣服下摆，拽得永恩差点失去了平衡。  
“永恩……”  
亚索含糊地喊了哥哥的名字，永恩叹了口气，俯下身问他：“我在，你想要什么？”  
“我在”两个字奇妙地安抚了亚索。他眨了眨对不上焦的眼睛，一直抓着永恩下着的手松开了，顿了顿，又顺着兄长的腰胯摸了上去，停在半掩于衣料下的绷带上。  
永恩看着他，眉毛忍不住挑了挑。  
好在亚索并没有做出更出格的举动，只是自顾自地说着胡话。  
“被战火烧过的大地都能够重新长出生命，这里……”他感觉不到永恩的体温，但是他想象那与他同源的血脉正在皮肤下面有力地搏动着，“也会开出花朵。”  
心像是被微微拨动，永恩低头，看着他的弟弟。良久，终于伸手放在亚索按在他小腹的那只手背上，掌心底下是粗糙的、被尘沙和岁月磨砺过的触感。  
永恩没有答话，只是拍了拍亚索的手背。他很久没有做过这样的动作，以至于有些生疏和僵硬。终于，亚索的手垂下去了，酒劲过去，他沉入了梦里。  
永恩在床头坐了下来，抬眼看着窗外的月色。比尔吉沃特与艾欧尼亚共享一轮明月。清冷的白光照进来，落在昔日弟弟的脸上。  
永恩端详着他的兄弟几近沧桑的容颜，原本高挺的鼻梁上横亘着一道伤疤。  
在亚索的脸上刻下印记的那把剑已经不在了，现在被亚扎卡纳之剑取代，但永恩仍然记得那时候的感受，血亲背道、生死相搏，是深入骨髓的哀伤疼痛。  
他从未感到过如此强烈的冲动，使他不由自主地伸出手去，轻轻抚摸着那道疤痕。兄弟的感受是共通的，他给予了亚索一条刻骨铭心的伤痕，亚索也在他身上留下了不可磨灭的创伤。到头来，两个人都承受了双倍的痛苦，而且再也没有人可以依靠倾诉。  
夜风吹进来，永恩忽然感觉到了冷。他本不应该有如此敏锐的感受——如今，他的血都是冷的——然而在那一刻他不可自拔地渴望温暖。  
亚索在睡梦中发出了两声意义不明的咕哝，鼻腔的共鸣从永恩的指骨传到心底。他收回手，然后以一个不太自然的姿势躺了下去，睡在亚索身边。  
只此一次，他告诉自己，等到天一亮，他就会回到猎杀恶魔的使命中去。  
廉价旅馆的床铺当然一点儿也不宽敞，而且那床毯子上还沾满了油迹和不明污渍，令永恩皱起了眉头。这具身体的嗅觉并不敏锐，但他脑海中不由自主地充斥着酒精、油污、还有人类体液的味道。终于，在抉择之后，永恩把那床被子掀了下去，然后勉强地跟他的弟弟贴近了一点。  
又一点，再一点。  
床好窄，永恩在心里抱怨，他的胸膛跟亚索的几乎贴得严丝合缝，才找到了一个舒服一些的位置。他很久没有和人这样紧密相依，以至于听了好一会儿他的弟弟的心跳，才后知后觉地发现亚索的手正无意识地搭在自己腿根。一阵微弱的难堪袭击了永恩，他咬牙把弟弟的手抽出来，可是无处安放，只好由它环在了自己身后。  
结果，睡梦中的亚索不经意收紧了怀抱，永恩不得不偏了偏头，不想让自己的面具碰触到亚索的脸颊。然而弟弟却得寸进尺地把脑袋凑了上来，直接把脸埋在了他光裸的颈间。  
炽热的呼吸打在原本感觉迟钝的皮肤上，这具已经死去的身体里好像有什么逐渐苏醒。永恩轻不可闻地叹了口气，终于放松了下来，闭上眼，难得地陷入浅眠。

交颈而眠的夜晚只是一个短暂的放纵，然而终有一天，曾经枯萎的花朵会重新开放，并且从此年年不息。


End file.
